


Loki's New Home

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Crossover, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki visits Thor to tell him some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's New Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural, Avengers or Thor.

Thor suddenly jolted as there was a loud noise in the room. Thor sat up in bed just in time to see Loki standing in front of him wearing odd clothing. Well not that odd he was more familiar with Midgardian clothing then he used to be but Loki...the only time he had even beheld Loki in Midgardian clothing was the footage that SHIELD had shown him from back when Loki had been trying to rule Midgard. Back then he had worn a suit, now he was wearing what appeared to be leather coat, a black shirt, and jeans

"Hello, Thor," Loki said like it was everyday your brother you thought was deceased for 6 months and then realized had been playing king all that time, then had vanished for another six months happened all the time.

"Loki?" Thor asked his eyes scarcely believing it. Despite the fact that all of Asgard believed that Loki was alive and had taken Odin place in those six months there had been no proof. Not even the All-father had seen the man who had put him purposely back into the Odin sleep. However, most of them thought it was Loki because there weren't many who had the ability and want for power as much as him. Thor wasn't sure what to think. Part of him was glad that his brother was alive having grieved for him...again. There other part was angry because if Loki was indeed alive he was indeed the one who had put his Father in the Odin sleep. That was when Thor noticed that Loki's eyes weren't focused on him but some point behind him. Thor looked behind him but only saw his head board. His eyes turned annoyed, like Thor had done something other than say his name. Loki smiled again a slightly irritated smile.

"So I have to tell you that I'm alive," he said and Thor frowned even deeper in confusion. Loki sounded like he was being forced to do this, perhaps by the people he couldn't see. His mind cleared up enough to realized that Loki was just an image and that he wasn't really there. Loki's eyes narrowed in annoyance again, even though Thor had still yet to say anything other his name.

"Well, if you think you can do better you're welcome to try," he said heatedly to someone that Thor could not see. Loki threw his arms out in exasperation.

"I told him I was alive like you wanted what else-" Loki rolled his eyes and turned back to look at him.

"I'm fine. What else?" he asked the blank spot of air again.

"Okay fine. I'm in an alternate universe and I'm not making any trouble. He doesn't need to know that," he said again to the blank spot of air.

"Because he wouldn't believe me. I've told you this,"

"No, he can't hear you he probably thinks I'm talking to myself that Id-"

"Okay sorry," he said annoyed and not like he really meant it. Thor frowned knowing what Loki had been about to say, apparently the person he could not see knew that as well and had made him apologize for it.

"No of course he won't believe it," Loki said like it was obvious and it was. Thor didn't think that Loki was really sorry about almost calling him an idiot. It was one of Loki's favorite words to call him. Loki turned back to Thor and put on a wide fake smile.

"I'm going to be staying here for a bit, so you won't have to worry about me returning to wreck havoc on your poor universe. Anything else?" he asked the blank air. "Well then, bye Thor," Loki said with a slight hand wave then disappeared. Thor jolted up from his bed the dream- no memory still fresh in his mind. Thor knew what that was dreams were easy to infiltrate and Loki had gone into his to tell him what? That he was no longer in the same universe? Could he really believe Loki? Who had he been talking with that he couldn't see?

* * *

Loki turned to the two who had made him do this whole thing in the first place and crossed his leather-clad arms. They were the closest thing to his battle armor that he could wear on earth without being stared at.

"There are you happy?" he asked the two hunters that had forced him to do this. Not so much with physical force, he could kill the two hunters in an instant if he so chose but they had forced him with...looks and talking. Somehow he had grown to like the two humans enough that he let Thor know he was alive, even though he didn't want to, because the two hunters wanted him to.

"It's a start," Dean said, Sam nodded and the two walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to come up with a whole backstory for this one-shot and I did, but I couldn't write it. I did, however, write how this one-shot started but since for the moment I'm not planning on writing any more of this fic and since It's only the beginning of it so I put it in my one-shot collection. So if you want to read how they met then read my story: How I met... It's chapter 2...or it will be soon it might take me a few hours to actually post it.


End file.
